


Hit and Miss

by ElvenOfRivendell



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cockney Rhyming Slang, F/M, Tho it's mostly Mockney
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 02:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16884006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElvenOfRivendell/pseuds/ElvenOfRivendell
Summary: Gabriel and the reader both have feelings for each other, and even through they speak the same language, accents can be tough.





	Hit and Miss

**Author's Note:**

> PISSED MEANS DRUNK IN BRITISH, NOT ANGRY :)  
> I used loads of Cockney rhyming slang here, and I have a “translation” list under the fic. Enjoy!

“For the last time, Dean, we don’t go around calling people ‘guvnah’!” you shouted at the arrogant Winchester who sat across from you.  
“A’ight mate, top of the mornin’ to ya,” Dean continued, straying further and further from the British accent he was trying to do. “Alright, so why does Dick Van Dyke do that?”  
“Because Dick Van Dyke is an American imposter, Dean,” you growled and downed the rest of your beer. You were so done with this conversation, and all you wanted was to haul your arse over to the archangel in the other room, where he was sitting with Cas.  
“See ya lay’ah, guv, now shu’ up or you’ll be brown bread,” you said to Dean in your best Mockney accent, blowing a raspberry at him before you left. Dean nearly fell off his chair laughing. “Bloody paper hat…” you muttered and moved into the library instead.

“Hey, sugar!” Gabriel said when he saw you, “come sit with us!” Your heart jumped when he smiled at you.  
“Sure thing, mate,” you said happily and slumped down in an armchair.  
“What’s got your panties in a twist? Heard you yelling at Dean in there,” he asked. You almost blushed when he talked about your panties.  
“Dean’s being a Patrick Swayze,” you said.  
“Is that not an actor?” Castiel asked.  
“It’s a kind of British slang, it means crazy,” you explained to the poor angel. Gabriel grinned.  
“You still Mandy Dingle, then?” he asked in his best London accent and basically jumped in his seat.

“That’s seriously still the only Cockney rhyming slang you know?” You raised an eyebrow at the archangel, but inside you were thinking yes, Gabriel, I’m single, and I want to mingle… with you… like right now. You were good at concealing your emotions though. Castiel looked utterly bewildered. You always limited your slang around him avoid confusing him, but now after a few beers you couldn’t keep it in.

“I actually learned another one!” Gabriel said enthusiastically.  
“Yeah? Let’s hear then.” You leaned forward and looked at Gabriel and his gorgeous, shining eyes.  
“I like your Marilyn Monroes…” he said in a low and seductive tone, and you let out a loud laugh.  
“Oh, jeez, never took you for a foot fetish kind of guy, mate!” Your evening continued in those tracks, and Castiel left pretty soon, when more alcohol got involved and he couldn’t take any more of your teaching Gabriel Cockney slang.

“So you like it Damian Duff, huh? Between the sheets?” Gabriel wiggled his eyebrows and you felt an angry blush rise to your cheeks.  
“Well, I suppose that would depend on my Danny Glover,” you said and wiggled your brows back at him.  
“You lost me, what does that mean?”  
“Figure it out, dumbarse, what does Glover rhyme with?” You smirked and Gabriel thought for a minute.  
“Ah! Lover!” He clapped his hands when he figured it out.

“Good boy,” you said and smiled. You were flushed and flustered, partly from the alcohol the two of you had been consuming, and partly because the longer into the night you got, the dirtier your conversation got. You and Gabriel stayed up late, and by the end of the night, all he could talk about was your red red rubies, and you were sure your cheeks were revealing every dirty thought you had about him, and you knew you would regret your following action, but the alcohol was getting to your head more and more, taking over your senses.

 

“I wanna give you a hit and miss,” you said in a low voice and crashed your lips to his, wrapping your hands in his hair. To your surprise, he kissed you back passionately. He dropped his hands down to the small of your back and pulled you closer, eventually dragging you on top of him on the couch so that you were straddling him. The feel of his hands on your arse when he pushed you down onto him had your panties soaking in a second. The things you felt for this man, this angel… It hurt knowing that he would never feel the same way. You doubted he’d even remember this in the morning, and thought that if he did, he would regret it. But it didn’t stop you from letting his tongue into your mouth, and it didn’t stop you from guiding his exploring hands to your breasts, and it certainly didn’t stop you from moaning into his hot mouth when he fondled them.

Just when you felt him get hard inside his jeans, however, he sat up and pulled away from you.  
“I’m sorry, sugar…” he mumbled.  
“Why?” You struggled to not slur as you brushed through your tousled hair with your sweaty fingers.  
“You’re drunk, it would be taking advantage of you to keep going.”  
“Awh, that’s so thoughtful…” you whispered and kissed his neck sloppily.  
“No, seriously. It’s not that I don’t want this, but I’m not gonna fuck you when you’re this drunk,” he said and pulled you off of him.

“Say ‘fuck you’ like that again, it was hot,” you giggled into his shoulder and felt a hiccup leave you.  
“Okay, sweetie, you’re gonna pass out if you don’t get into bed soon,” Gabriel picked you up and you instantly found yourself in your bedroom.  
“You wanna shag me in here?” you giggled again, not being able to stop yourself.  
“Sleep tight, (Y/N), see you tomorrow,” Gabriel said and put you down on the bed, then he was gone. If you hadn’t been so pissed, you might have cried, knowing you’d made a fool of yourself. It didn’t take many minutes until you were sound asleep though.

You woke up, rolled over, and fell off the bed.  
“Ow…” You rubbed your back and rolled over again, your head pounding. “Never drinking again,” you lied to yourself. You could still smell the alcohol on you along with… oh no, along with the sweet scent of Gabriel. You clapped your hand to your forehead and slapped yourself multiple times, cursing yourself for being such an idiot. You stood up on shaky legs and went to take a shower.

You only dressed in your sleep shorts, slippers and a flannel before going down to the kitchen for some water and coffee. The thought of food made you sick. The sound of voices made you stop in your tracks though.

“You gotta tell her, Gabe, this is getting ridiculous,” Sam said. What was getting ridiculous? What did he have to tell who?  
“I can’t!”  
“Seriously? After yesterday you still don’t think she’s crazy about you? She literally threw herself on you.”  
“Yeah, because she was fucking shitfaced drunk, Sammy! She’s never shown any sign of liking me when she’s sober.”  
“Oh my god, you’re so oblivious. That girl has a master poker face, Gabriel, but I can still see through it. Trust me, she’s into you,” Sam said, and your eyes were wide now. Were they talking about you?  
“I love her, man! But she was so drunk yesterday, and we made out, or snogged as she would say- shit, that British accent of hers is adorable and so sexy.” Okay, yeah, they were definitely talking about you, and you couldn’t help taking a few steps forward.

“Hey buddy, uh, look behind you,” Sam said and clapped Gabriel’s shoulder. He spun around and his eyes went wide when he saw you, “go for it, Gabe,” he said looked at you with a smile and a wink before he left.  
“Haaa, uh, heya (Y/N)!” Gabriel said and ran his hands through his hair.  
“You like me?” you asked modestly while walking toward him slowly.  
“Ah, maybe, oh screw it, yes! I like you a lot, I… You heard what I said, didn’t you?” he sighed and you nodded. “Yup, well, there you go, I’m madly in love with you, so I’ll just move out now to not make you uncomf-”  
“I love you too, Gabriel,” you said, cutting him off in his nervous rambling. Despite the joy you were feeling, you were too shocked to smile. “How the hell could you not see it?”  
“Well, I… for starters, you always call me mate!” Gabriel burst out and you actually laughed out loud at that comment.  
“Gabriel! I’m British! We call everyone mate!” You were smiling now and that seemed to bring Gabriel back to Earth.  
“Oh, yeah of course… So, uh does that mean you’ll be my girlfriend?” he asked and scratched the back of his head.  
“I would love nothing more,” you said and inched closer to him.

“So how about that hit and miss now, huh?” Gabriel asked with that contagious trademark smile back on his lips. You cupped his face and gave him a soft kiss which he happily returned. The two of you kept sharing sweet kisses until your head pounded again and you pulled away gasping.  
“What’s wrong, sugar?” Gabriel asked.  
“I’ve got such a Ben Dover… Can you fix it?”  
“You…what? You want me to bend you over?”  
“It means hangover, you Daffadown Dilly!” you said and couldn’t help grinning.  
“Hey don’t call me a… a… whatever that means!” He acted offended but snapped his fingers and a comfortable warmth washed over you and erased whatever hangover you had.  
“You’re adorable, Gabriel,” you said and pressed another kiss to his lips.  
“So are you, (Y/N).”

**Author's Note:**

> Brown bread = dead  
> Paper hat = prat  
> Patrick Swayze = crazy  
> Mandy Dingle = single  
> Damian Duff = rough  
> Danny Glover = lover  
> Red red rubies = boobies  
> Hit and miss = kiss  
> Ben Dover = hangover  
> Daffadown Dilly = silly


End file.
